1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure for securing a riser card therein.
2. General Background
In order to enhance functions of a computer system, a plurality of expansion cards is installed in the computer system. The expansion cards are usually inserted in sockets of a motherboard installed in a chassis of the computer system. Because each of the sockets of the motherboard can only receive one of the expansion cards, the number of expansion cards is determined by the number of sockets on the motherboard.
In order to increase the number of expansion cards installed in the chassis of the computer system, a riser card is provided to electronically connect with one of the sockets of the motherboard. A plurality of sockets is formed on a surface of the riser card for receiving the expansion cards. The riser card is usually secured to a surface of a mounting plate of the chassis. After assembly, an opposite surface of the riser card is adjacent to and shielded by the mounting plate, so the riser card and the expansion cards can be only secured on one side of the mounting plate. Because the expansion cards cannot be secured on the opposite side of the mounting plate, space in the chassis at the opposite side of the mounting plate is wasted.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure capable of efficiently using an inner space thereof.